


love line

by earlydusk



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlydusk/pseuds/earlydusk
Summary: "...if there's a person you want to be together with for a long time, you have to match each other's pace. The pace of your heart, the pace of your thoughts and sometimes, even the pace of your growth..."





	love line

**Author's Note:**

> I really miss watching them in the same show together though but whenever I saw the screencaps of them guesting some shows together, they're practically glued to each other - literally. So I just assumed they probably don't want us to get sick of them acting like that 🙃
> 
> Today I really got nothing to do so I just end up writing this before starting my movie marathon. In simpler words, this is just some lazy writing to ease my boredom 😂😂

"It's a wrap! Thank you everyone for your hardwork today."

He bows to all the staffs before leaving. When he enters the dressing room, he notices his manager is talking on the phone with someone so he signals his stylist to bring him his casual clothes.

It doesn't take long for him to change his outfit as he has finished his schedule for the day and it's time for him to go back. He heard a heavy sigh from behind him.

"Got in trouble with your missus, hyung?"

Yunho is still fixing his hair in the mirror so he could see his manager's long face from the reflection.

"Same old thing, Yunho-yah. She reminds me to make sure I won't forget that my in-laws are visiting tomorrow. I think this is the 28th time she told me the same thing"

Yunho could only laugh merrily at his manager's despair. The man only glare at him albeit there's no hint of threat at all on his face.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, hyung. Don't worry, I'll make sure you won't be disturbed at all tomorrow. Enjoy your time with them."

They have already walked together to exit the building. He slowed down his pace in order to walk beside the manager.

"I'd be grateful if you could actually give me work so I would have excuse to escape the meeting."

He shivers at the end of the sentence when they are greeted by the cold night breeze but Yunho is unaffected as he is a guy who love the coldness a little too much. 

"Then they would think I'm as inconsiderate, I can't allow that. Besides, it's not like you're a newlywed. You've known them for three years at least, right?"

When they're both finally settled in the car, his manager looks at him before letting out another sigh.

"It's not that they're scary. They're too nice actually, both of them. I feel uneasy because I'm afraid I'd dissapoint them."

Nodding a little, he finally feels like he understands a little what's bugging his manager. The ride home is only filled with the soft songs from the radio after that.

He hums along while listening to each the lyrics and soon after the song comes to its end and the radio DJs starts to talk to each other.

"...if there's a person you want to be together with for a long time, you have to match each other's pace. The pace of your heart, the pace of your thoughts and sometimes, even the pace of your growth..."

Yunho smiles inwardly when he heard their words, instinctively a certain unimpressed face with furrowed brows comes to his mind. The expression then change into a fond smile, with crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

Glancing through the windows, his eyes follow every streetlights that they pass by, with each illuminating light he feels like he can see different emotions playing on the ever so expressive face. He lets his finger move without any specific direction on the glass window, as if tracing a lover's face.

If only he notice his manager's reaction at that time, he would at least conceal the sparks in his eyes. The man only shakes his head when he sees the younger guy. Back then, he would call it as 'young love' but now he isn't sure how should he describe that seemingly unending lovesickness but always perfectly hidden from public's eyes.

He slows down when he finally reach the front of Yunho's apartment complex, giving the man time to collect himself.

Before Yunho shuts the door, he calls out to his manager.

"Hyung, you're a great man so I believe that you don't have to worry too much about that."

The manager can only smile at his retreating figure. Resting his chin against the steering wheel, he grins at at Yunho's optimism even when it's involving others' worries. It's easy for him to say that because honestly, who have met him especially older people, that doesn't fall for his charm.

When Yunho enters his apartment, he is surprised to see Changmin laying on the sofa, several cans of empty beer on the table.

"What are you doing here?"

Unmoving from his position, the younger man doesn't even turn to look at him, eyes train on the television.

"Am I not allowed to be here?"

Scoffing at the question, Yunho takes the seat at the sofa ruffling Changmin's hair, liking the feeling of the soft curls in his hand.

"You're more than welcome, you know that yourself. Didn't you say you planned to go out with your friends tonight?"

He remembers clearly Changmin told him he's going to spend his time eating out and drinking with his friends. For someone who doesn't go out often, he sure knows how to enjoy it whenever he decides to have fun with his friends and most of the times it doesn't involved going back to Yunho's house.

Suddenly the strong arms snakes around his waist and Changmin manages to pull himself to bury his face on Yunho's lap.

"Hyung!"

Yunho is taken aback by his whining, a complete change of attitude from his merely seconds ago nonchalant demeanour. He tries to pull Changmin into a more comfortable position but his grips is stronger than he expected.

"Hyung, it's so embarassing! I can't handle it."

"What is it, Changminnie? Let's sit properly and tell me what happened."

He tries to calm him down from whatever that is bothering him but Changmin still making whining sound, refusing to even look at him. 

During this kind of situation, Yunho always run out of idea how to control him. He has no qualms to temper him down when they're at work but in their personal life, he has spoiled Changmin too much that he doesn't have the heart to tell Changmin to stop his childish act. Not like he has any reason to do so as they're not even fighting so he resorts to wait for Changmin to cool down.

It goes on for several minutes before he finally stop squirming and only whimpers quietly. Yunho takes the chance to unclasp the arms around his waist and slide onto the floor, searching for Changmin's face.

"Now, are you ready to talk about it, Changdol?"

He takes the advantage to pinch the smooth cheek and Changmin doesn't even retaliate.

"Hyung, do you know what happened today?"

Finally Changmin turns his head to look at him properly and Yunho notes that he looks quite flush, probably from all the drinking he has done. Wordlessly, Yunho simply strokes his temple urging him to continue.

"After you left this morning, naturally I went back to sleep. I didn't even think much when I heard someone knocking on the door - the bedroom's door- that I just slipped into whatever shirt and pants I found and guess who I saw?"

He tried to suppress his laughter when he sees the sharp look that is directed at him and covers it by pretending to clear his throat. After knowing Changmin's reason of misery, he can't help to feel burst of fondness for the man.

"Seems like you ran into my mom. I told you last night that my mom probably would stop to bring over some food, didn't I?"

Changmin groans and pulls Yunho toward him to his face on his shoulder. "You told me when I was barely conscious, hyung." Despite their awkward angle, Yunho only sniggers and pats his back. Changmin handling his embarassing episode is really a sight to behold.

"It's okay, Changminnie. It's not like you have only met her once or twice. Now I know what she meant when she texted me today."

Changmin jerks his head and his eyes widen in horror, frantically asking Yunho what his mom told him. 

"Mom told me to treat you better, that unlike me, you're a city boy so I should always remember to take care of you and never let you feel ignored no matter how busy I am. She didn't mention that she met you, I thought it's just her nagging me for her 'Changmin's appreciation time' session."

His boyfriend gawks at him as if he's speaking some foreign language before slumping on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"I was... completely dishevelled. Your mom is an angel, hyung. She chatted to me as if it was nothing. She even apologised for waking me up but she was just making sure if I was in the room because she saw the shoes when she entered the house."

Yunho turns around and lean agains the seat, facing the television that is currently showing a variety show with volume on mute.

"Those who says I am too soft on you really needs to see how my mom is when she's with you. Guess you will always be that shy Seoul boy in her eyes, Changmin-ah."

"Tell your mom I love her the next time you talk to her, hyung."

He only mumbles to show he's listening to him, totally drawn into the show by now. He raises the volume slightly, but not loud enough to disturb the tranquillity of the moment.

"How was your day? Did you have fun?"

"The hyungs were nice as usual. Hodong hyung asked me about you, too."

Changmin had done some shows with Kang Hodong in the past so it's no surprise he casually asked about him. They're also under the same company for several years so they have good relationships with each other.

"What about you? I assume you didn't the leave this place at all today?"

"After your mom left, I showered then clean the house. I also called Sangjin to inform him I couldn't make it tonight. I was very really worried what she would think about me that I literally do everything to distract myself. Cook, eat, exercise, drink some beers and watch that show."

Taking a quick look at Changmin behind him, Yunho keeps his smile to himself as to not irk his worried lover. 

"Good to know you're doing good even when being troubled, Changmin-ah. That's my good boy."

It is almost like he can see Changmin annoying rolling his eyes at the teasing tone. After that, both of them settle in the comfortable silence in each other's presence.

There are days where they would spend talking tirelessly even after being stuck with the same schedule together but there are also days where only few words are enough as long they as they are in the same space. After knowing each other for so long, they don't need that many words to proof anything about them.

Just as he thought Changmin has fallen asleep, he feels an arm curls around his shoulder, holding him close.

"Wake me up when you're ready to go to bed, hyung."

He takes the arm to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it, conveying his silent 'yes, Changminnie'.


End file.
